Forever
by Alphearia
Summary: I regret all that I ever did and didn't do...I just wish I could tell you one last time how I felt...


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Author's Note: Alright. I really needed to write a shonen-ai to break my boundaries with this type of story.

* * *

_Forever_

* * *

It seemed like such a short time to have known someone, barely even a year, and yet he couldn't deny it. The others would laugh and scoff at the idea of a Nobody being able to feel emotions, but whenever he was around him, time seemed to stop. He knew what he felt couldn't just be memories, he never loved anyone in his past life and this felt so clear, so true, it just _had_ to be real.

For a while, they were happy with one another, content to live in their non-existence together. But the one he loved grew too curious and strayed too far. He fell in deep where he wasn't supposed to, and they both suffered because of it. But if there was one thing Axel would never do, it would be to blame Roxas for anything other than making him feel like he had a heart, a reason, and a purpose.

Roxas was curious and deeply troubled with the absence of his memory. Axel told him to view it as a blessing since he could have no baggage from his previous life bringing him down even farther, but all he wanted were _answers_. Answers Axel realized now he should have gave. If he had just given him answers, maybe he would still be holding him in his arms. He found it odd just how much he missed the little things like his questions, his smile, how it seemed like he could just stare off into the sunset for hours...

Axel let out a small chuckle when he realized where he ended up. He had been wandering for hours with no true destination, exploring the various worlds and out of all the places, he ended up here where it all began. Twilight Town. The vast and quiet city was stretched out beneath his perch on the clock tower where they spent so many afternoons together. Those afternoons seemed so meaningless then, merely a simple ritual among friends. All they did was eat ice cream and talk about the stupidest things, so why did he miss those times so much?

The sound of a train whistle broke through his thoughts.

"Hurry up, Roxas! We're gonna be late!"

Axel's ears perked up at that name. It felt like forever since he last heard it. He looked down below to see that same blonde hair in its lazily swept up way, the same genuine smile on his face, and those ocean blue eyes he could never forget.

"Sorry guys," Roxas said, rubbing his head as he came to a stop.

"Slowpoke," Pence slightly shoved Roxas.

"We better hurry, the train leaves in a few minutes," Hayner grabbed the change from his pocket and held it out in the middle of the circle of friends. The other three followed suit. Olette pulled out a small change purse and started counting the money as she dropped it in the bag.

"800...900...1000!" Olette exclaimed, tightening the string around the coins. "Perfect! We have just enough to get tickets and maybe even a little snack on the other side."

"That's great!" Pence smiled. The train whistled again, signaling the last few minutes until its departure.

"Let's go!" Hayner ran into the station, eager to catch the train to the other side of town.

Roxas laughed and began to follow the others, but stopped when he felt a strange presence nearby; almost like he was being watched. He took a moment to look around the balcony, but he couldn't find anyone. His eyes widened as he looked up at the clock tower. He could have sworn he saw a shock of red up there. _Strange...I thought I saw someone... _He furrowed his eyebrows and stared hard at the clock tower above. The structure seemed unfazed as the clock ticked on. Reluctantly, he peeled his eyes from the perch and ran into the station doors.

Axel sadly chuckled when he heard the footsteps enter the building. He hid beside the wall, out of eyesight. For some reason, he just didn't want it to be done this way. He laughed as he replayed those words in his head. _What done what way?_ He thought bitterly to himself. Roxas didn't remember him, and he doubt he ever would. He summoned a dark corridor to take him to a place he always liked. It was a beautiful place on top of a grassy hill overlooking the beach and the sunset beyond. He regretted never having been able to show this to Roxas.

The train finally arrived at the other side of town. Pence pulled out a map and gathered everyone around it.

"Alright, Olette you take these two, Hayner you take these, I'll take these, and Roxas you take this one." He said, pointing to various places on the map. The others nodded and ran off in their own directions. Roxas thought it was a little odd being the only person with just one spot to check out, although the spot was all the way across town and he wasn't complaining about the legwork involved. He had never been to Sunset Hill, but he heard the view was amazing and he couldn't wait to see it.

The town was huge, but finally he reached the hill and began to climb up the steep slope to the top. He could just barely begin to see the sunset when he caught sight of the red shock he saw earlier. He slowed his pace and looked at the man lying on the grass. He seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't place how. Roxas was sure that he never saw this man before in his life. He looked so peaceful lying on the grass. Roxas just couldn't tear his eyes away from him. His mind was racing with trying to figure out who he was. All he felt was a deep fog plaguing the corners of his mind. He thought he glimpsed the shadows of hidden memories as he thought, but they were gone as soon as they arrived.

Roxas jumped back as the man's eyelids began to flutter open. He stared in silent awe as Axel rubbed his head and groaned at waking up. He saw a shadow in front of him on the ground and slowly looked up at the person standing beside him. His emerald green eyes slightly widened when he saw Roxas. The blonde still had a startled expression on his face as Axel stood up.

"Roxas..." Axel whispered, slightly tilting his head. He couldn't believe that after what felt like so long, he was standing right in front of him.

"Who are you?"

Axel was expecting these words, but that didn't stop them from hurting. He turned towards the sunset and looked deeply into it. Roxas still felt like he knew this man from somewhere, and it was obvious the red head knew him. A few minutes passed, and still Roxas didn't leave. Axel was trying to think of just the right words to say what he needed to say. This would probably be the last and only time he would ever get to say how he truly felt.

"I regret that I could never tell you this," Axel began with a hint of sorrow in his words. Roxas looked up at him. "But I'm sorry...for everything."

Roxas took a small step forward, before stopping himself, remembering that he knew nothing about this man.

"I realize now I should've told you it all from the beginning. But I was careless...I let you slip away when I could've stopped it. I could've stopped everything..." Axel trailed off. It was strange how even though he was a Nobody he could still feel this way. Roxas really did work a number on him. "I should've saved you when I had the chance. I got lost in this web of lies and deceit that you somehow got tangled up in." Axel turned around and faced Roxas, staring him deep in the eyes. "Roxas," He sighed. "I love you. Remember that I always will. Nothing could ever change that. No matter how stupid I was in the past," Axel slowly walked up to Roxas and placed a hand on his cheek, "Even after all the insignificant fights we've had...I'll always love you."

Axel softly pressed his lips against Roxas's, slightly startling the blonde. The kiss seemed so familiar to him, and on instinct he kissed back. The corners of Axel's mouth slightly curved upwards as he felt him return the kiss. Roxas felt like he was in a trance, not even noticing that Axel was slowly pulling away. Their lips lingered close as Roxas opened his eyes, instantly locked within Axel's emerald gaze. Axel closed his eyes and gently rested his forehead against Roxas's for a brief moment before disappearing in a corridor of darkness.

A small tear fell down his cheek, startling him. Why did he feel...so sad? What was it about him and why did he feel like he knew him from somewhere? He seemed so sad when he apologized to him... Roxas wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. He knew he could never have known him, and yet, it felt like he had known him forever.


End file.
